


Chase You Down

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Game Shows, Insanity, M/M, Not Beta Read, SNAFU, Scenting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's parents sign him up for a game show... and that is just the start of his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase You Down

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for something that makes sense, run away. Ahead lies insanity.

He likes to pretend that he isn't a minority, that Omegas are just as common as Betas and Alphas, but that is a lie. That is why ridiculous shows like 'The Omega Choice' are even on air. So that the few Omegas who were not paired off at birth had their pick of the litter, so to speak.

Jensen sat in his chair and fidgeted. He knows that he's being ridiculous, after all, this was a harmless dating game. There have been more than a hundred episodes already aired, but he was still nervous.

His folks had sent him, in hopes of finding the Alpha of his dreams. More like a rich knot-head who would breed him, and let his parents live in the lap of luxury.

Still the Omega had a bad feeling about this. 

"Okay, now let's do your hair, no need for make-up, you have such lovely skin, and of course a spritz of perfume. It's brand new, guarantees to drive the Alpha's mad," the attendant said as she fussed over him.

"Shouldn't I try to stay away from things like that? This way if I meet _my_ Alpha, he'll be able to tell?" he asked nervously as he eyed the bottle as if it were poison.

"Oh, this won't cover your scent, just enhance it," she assured him as she put way too much of the toxic liquid on him, before prancing off.

Stupid Beta, always thinking they know what's best for poor little Omega's. He'd like to be put in a ring with her and let her see just how bad this Omega would fuck her up.

Jensen could not tell you how he was introduced or who his Alpha contestants are, because as soon as he was introduced, all hell broke loose. Every Alpha in the studio mated or not, started to fight each other to get to Jensen.

Now, he's not a young Omega and he certainly wasn't stupid either. While the Alphas were fighting, he made like a banana and split. Unfortunately, he had not thought about; was that there were even _more_ Alphas outside, and even more in the streets.

Yeah, inside was bad, but outside was worse. So very much worse. First, the Alphas on the lot were all running at _him_ and trying to get rid of each other in the process. Which, naturally, caused Jensen to run like a bat out of hell…sadly, way from his car and toward the exit.

No one ever said that he had to have a level head in a personal crisis. Hell, no one told him he could have a personal crisis; outside of which shoes should he wear with his outfit for the day. Hmm, okay. (Speaking of which, he is glad he wore his sneakers; instead of his dress shoes, those would have been hell to run in.)

Where was this story going? Oh, right, Jensen running out of the studio grounds and into the general public. Where there might not have been a more concentrated amassment of Alphas, there were, in fact, many more out there.

Jensen didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that he was the center of attention and _not_ loving it. He feared for his virginity… and his life! Because the mates, of the mated Alphas, had joined in the hunt. Granted it was for a different reason (he hoped), it still brought him even further under the microscope.

It took him a good ten minutes of running to finally flag down an empty cab that he hoped had a beta driver.

"Thank goodness, can you get me out of here?" he asked as he entered his savior's cab.

"Sure, where to?"

"I don't care, away from those crazy loons chasing me. I swear, it's going to be on the 6 o'clock news; and then maybe my family will get off my back. Not that they can contact me. Stupid Alphas chased me off before I could grab my cell phone," Jensen complained; as he laid on the spacious seat and covered his eyes.

His driver gave a sympathetic hum before asking, "Why were they chasing you, anyway?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm getting ready to go on a dating show, the next the Alphas were fighting and clawing… it was all a scary mess."

"Why in the hell; do you need a dating show? I mean, you're beautiful, anyone would be happy to have you. Well, you must be a bad cook, infertile, or hate children."

"Nope, I love children, I'm fertile enough that the doctor said my first mating will produce a child, and I graduated from Texas Culinary Academy, with top honors."

"Then why the game show?" his driver asked.

Jensen sighed deeply. "It was my parents' idea. I was so busy with classes and preparing to be the perfect Omega… I forgot to look for an Alpha to put my skills to use. Oops."

"We're here."

"Where is here?" he asked as he looked around and recognized nothing.

"This is my farm. You didn’t tell me where, just somewhere away from your crazy Alphas."

"It's lovely, but I don't even know your name," he said nervously as he stepped out of the cab and looked at the place. You could tell that a lot of love when into the construction or the farm; and he smiled when he heard whining coming from further out in the field.

"Fair, but I don’t know your name either. For all I know you were being chased, because you are an arsonist."

"You're right, my name is Jensen. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with an easy smile while holding his hand out to be shook.

"Jensen, I'm called Jared, or Alpha Padalecki, and trust me, the pleasure will be all mine," he said darkly as he took the smaller man's hand and pulled him to him. 

"No, no, please don’t do this," he begged as he tried to pull away.

"Do what? You're looking for an Alpha to take care of. I'm looking for a bitch to take care of me. Raise a brood with me and my boys. You'll love 'em. Granted, they are of the canine variety, but I can’t let my bitch get knocked up by anyone, except me. Course I know that bitches need their cunts stuffed full of knots all the damned time. That's why I built this place. It's yours baby. I'm even an ordained minister. So I can marry us as I knot your sweet little ass. I never thought I would land a bitch as hot as you, but the Lord works in mysterious ways. We'll have lovely children. Time to go get ready. I'll call my folks as witnesses. We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki in just a few hours. My blushing, beautiful, bride."

"I'm a man," Jensen said weakly.

"You're an Omega. The sweetest smelling Omega I have ever scented. Tell me Jensen, how could I smell you from across town, unless you were meant for me?"

"Tell me Jared, why were mated Alphas fighting to get to me?" he asked trying to get some sense into this Alpha's mind.

"Mated Alphas?"

"Yeah, is your father an Alpha? The one you are going to have witness our wedding?"

"Yes," he growled, looking for other possible intruders.

"That would be a bad call then. Unless you want to possibly kill him."

Jared blinked and looked at the man in his grasp. "I would not object to killing my father; if it meant I was allowed to keep you."

"Am I at least allowed a shower or something before our… wedding?"

The larger man inhaled deeply, but nodded. "You're smart too. Knew that the stench of the beta who touched you would rile me up more."

The words _the beta_ struck him like lightening. The perfume she sprayed on him, perhaps if he could get it off him, he wouldn’t be raped. "Please, show me the way Jared," he said as meekly as he could.

He followed his captor and calculated so much and really prayed that this would work. "Here is the bathroom; I hope it's to your liking."

Jensen gave him a tense smile. "I'm sure it will be perfect. May I beg a few more favors of you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I need a change of clean clothes… and if you could burn these. I don't want to have anything to remind me of my old life," he simpered.

Jared smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. "I knew you were the one. I knew it. Just leave them by the door. I'll come and get them once the fire is going."

"Thank you," was the only thing he could say as he shut the door. He quickly stripped off the accursed clothes and jumped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it. He grabbed the soap and washrag, and then scrubbed his body thoroughly. 

Praying that whatever he had been sprayed with would come out in the wash; and that it was the cause of the odd behavior of the Alphas. If not, he was screwed (no pun intended.)

Forty-five minutes later, he stepped out of the shower and into the clothes, which the Alpha had left for him. He took a deep breath and left the sanctuary of the bathroom. He did not know if he wanted to see Jared or not. Part of him wanted to see if the effects had diminished, the other, much larger part, wanted to hide under the bed until it all went away.

He rounded the corner… and his heart broke. (Which didn't make a lick of sense to him, the man had just threatened to kidnap and force marriage on him! Still, seeing the hulking figure hunched over and crying into his hands… yeah, heartbreaking.)

"Why the waterworks?" he asked softly, making sure to stand out of the reach of the Alpha.

"You're alive!" the man all but yelled.

Jensen's eyes opened wide at the man's words. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I was burning clothes, for some reason, and I could smell you on them. Then I saw the torn clothing and the blood… and I thought I killed you. That I had rage killed my mate."

"Mate?" he managed to squeak out.

"You can feel it too, can't you? The… the pull?"

He chewed on his lip and then sighed. "Maybe, I've been too stressed to feel it. What with the Alphas chasing me and… and the threat of a forced mating."

"Shit, you have to know that I'm not usually like that. I mean, yes, I built this land for my mate… for you, but I didn't know it was for _you_. What did you do to cause that?" Jared all but growled out the question.

" _Me?_ I didn't do anything. Ask that Beta who did my make-up. I swear she sprayed me with something, 'to enhance my smell'. Maybe it's a Government experiment. If it is, I call it a failed attempt to do… whatever the end goal was supposed to be."

"A conspiracy theory? I would have thought you above such thoughts," he said smugly.

Jensen crossed his arms (and he was not sulking. Get those thoughts away from your mind!) and shook his head. "It's better than being the butt end of a joke."

"Or maybe it was an accident?" he parried, with a roll of his eyes.

The young Omega sighed as he propped his chin on his hand. "Any way it goes, it's neither flattering nor amusing to me. I don’t know about you, but I am not a fan of being manipulated."

Jared could only nod his head and look out into the distance. "Why was I burning your clothes?"

He couldn’t help chuckling at the question. "Couldn't risk cleaning them. It might have spread the scent, which would have made things worse."

The larger man just raised his eyebrows and nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

Jensen smiled as he looked to the sky. "I think you should take me home. We should exchange numbers before you go. Maybe date a few times and see where time takes us."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. As insane as I was earlier, I would like to get to know my mate before getting married to you. Come on, let's go and start over. Just promise me that you will stay away from perfume wielding betas."

"I promise. Do you think we can stop somewhere to get a bite to eat? All this running for my virginity has really made me work up an appetite." He grinned as he saw the Alpha's eyes momentarily glaze over. Yeah, he was looking forward to getting to know his mate. He suspected they would have a beautiful story, even if it did start out rather ugly.

~Fin~


End file.
